


He's Much Too Old For You

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “Absolutely not, Buffy. I forbid it.”





	He's Much Too Old For You

“Absolutely not, Buffy. I forbid it.”   
“Why?”   
“I don’t like him. I’m sorry, Buffy, but he’s much too old for you.” Giles turned away, carefully avoiding Buffy’s eyes.   
“What’s wrong with that?”   
Giles looked back at her incredulously, to find that Buffy’s eyes showed genuine curiosity.   
“Because… Because he’s at least ten years your senior.”   
“I’ve known bigger age gaps work out.”   
“It’s not just that,” Giles sighed exasperatedly, “what could an older man possibly hold of interest to you?”   
Buffy stepped closer, her face stopping inches from his.   
“That’s what I’d hoped to find out.”   
Giles closed the distance.


End file.
